JXHQ: Revelation
by thechokesonyou
Summary: Harley Quinzel gets a visit from her darkest desire, and isn't sure that she wants it anymore..
1. Chapter 1

Harley Quinzel had never been driven by the pleasures of the flesh. She was a successful, career oriented young woman in a large city and men were not on her priority list… Following that closely, sex was not a priority either. It hardly ever came to mind — until he came to town. It was funny that her thoughts began to wander there, linger on thoughts of passionate romances and secret trysts in the night. Her harlequin romance novels no longer gathered dust. That was the first sign that something was up with her. It wasn't her fault, though, not really. She couldn't control who she was attracted to. She was a psychologist and she'd gotten very good at thinking her way out of her problems. Or at least, thinking her way away from them so they'd be easier to ignore.

Her pen tapped in a rhythmless tune on her coffee table as she stared at the book laid out in front of her. The text was small and black and the longer she looked at it the more it blurred together. She'd read this too many times to count. It was funny, though, none of it had ever mattered before now. Once she was assigned to a case so prominent, a case with no definitive diagnosis… She was suddenly obsessed with her work. It was almost unhealthy.

The Joker was a very fascinating specimen.

The fact that he wasn't easily diagnosed was something that was even more intriguing to a woman like her, who constantly had her nose buried in books about various mental disorders or serial killers. Everyone liked to call him a _psychopath. _Harley knew that wasn't true. She wasn't saying that there wasn't something wrong with him, she wasn't saying that he didn't have _problems… _But he did not fit the classification of a psychopath. Not at all. Sure, he fit a lot of the signs. Incapable of feeling guilt or remorse, knowing what is classified as wrong or right but not thinking it applied to them, superficial charm and high intelligence. Then there were things like the failure to follow a life plan. That could be considered true, saying that he had no real goal in his life, no specific thing he needed to attain, but he wasn't flying through life willy nilly. He had a _goal… _But the goal was to create chaos. It was almost completely contradictory. He didn't suffer from antisocial behavior, either. Of course, the Joker did not associate with friends, but he loved to _talk. _His charm was superficial, but the need to be around people… That was strong. He was the very concept of egotistical and narcissistic. The Joker could not stand not having an audience. He hated being alone.

Harley knew he didn't care about loneliness, but the loner attitude was not one found anywhere in the Joker's mentality. Then there was the lack of nervousness or neurotic manifestations. He wasn't nervous, per say, in fact he was overly confident, but… Those ticks he had. The constant licking of his lips, the pauses in all of his statements, the jerky movements. It wasn't nerves, but it was neurotic in an extreme. And then there was the one that Harley couldn't figure out.

An impersonal but active sex life. Throughout their sessions Harley had come to realize that the Joker was also not a man driven by lust. Sure, he would occasionally offer up a lewd comment or let his eyes travel along the length of her legs or focus on the low cut blouses she wore, but that wasn't because he was _attracted _to her, was it? No, probably not. He just wanted to make her uncomfortable… Right? Harley didn't really know anymore. Her own desires were influencing her thoughts and assumptions. She wasn't able to make a proper diagnoses anymore.

Harley crossed her legs up on her couch, dropping her forehead into her open palm as she flicked on her television. Maybe a documentary about her friend Dahmer would help. As she made her way to Netflix, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Something was… Off. Harley stood slowly, looking behind her into her small kitchenette. Her tongue licked her lip uncomfortably as her stomach twisted. She walked slowly on bare feet towards the window, pulling it shut and flipping the latch. As she surveyed outside her apartment, the empty darkness did nothing to ease her panic. Sighing and rubbing her arms, she made her way to the front door, opening it up and looking down either side of the hallway with curiosity, seeing nothing. Just as she went to close the door, a foot slammed in to stop it and she gasped, jumping back. The door yanked open and Harley felt her stomach drop to her feet. "You -" She choked, and the man outside her apartment lunged, grabbing her by the hair and pulling her close to his chest, grabbing her mouth to keep her quiet as he shut the door and flipped the locks.

"Shh, now, shh," He hushed, stroking her hair. "You're gonna give yourself an ulcer with all this _worrying._"

He grabbed her again and spun her, pulling her to his chest and he looked down at her with a sly smile on his now painted lips. She could hardly breathe. "What makes you think I won't call the cops?" She asked breathlessly. He grinned lecherously down at her, gripping her hard by the shoulders.

"Because if you _really _wanted to, you'd be - uh - fighting a _little harder,_" He sung in his high pitched, hypnotic voice. He giggled, and suddenly slammed her against the wall, leaning down to her face. His breath was hot on her skin.

She gritted her teeth bitterly. "What are you doing here?" She demanded. Her heart was racing and the blood in her veins was pumping fast in her adrenaline. She couldn't pinpoint which emotion was strongest. Fear? Anxiety? _Want? _She couldn't deny that his closeness and the smell of his breath was rising some unwanted emotions inside of her. There was a familiar tingling in her loins that she had started to feel everytime he was around.

He pouted at her but then he grinned wildly. "Is it a crime to want to _see _you, _Doc?_" He clucked his tongue on the 'c' loudly, making her flinch. Chuckling, he let go of her shoulders and began to walk around the room like he owned the place. He licked his lips loudly as his fingers trailed across this and that, making her stomach flip. DNA everywhere. Is that why he was doing it? "Nice _place _ya got here, _Har_leen."

"Mr. Joker," She said, her voice breathless and light. She didn't dare move from the wall where he'd left her, but she kept her eyes on him anxiously, watching every move he made. "I realize that we aren't in therapy," She continued and then cleared her throat. "But I would appreciate if you would still call me Dr. Quinzel."

He shook his head with a light laugh. "It just doesn't _suit _you… Ya know what _does?_" He asked, whipping around, his coat tail flipping behind him as he looked at her from across the room. "_Harley Quinn._" His voice was dark and intimidating and then suddenly switched to happy and cheerful. "Pretty, right?"

Harley Quinn. Harlequin? Her mouth was suddenly dry and it seemed that all the moisture had transferred to another orifice of her body. She took a breath as she stepped away from the wall, painfully aware of the uncomfortable way her panties were sticking to her sex. The Joker approached the coffee table, flipping curiously through her notes until finally he reached the notebook she'd just been writing on. She panicked. She'd just been writing about his sex life, practically! "Uh," She said, quickly, making a move to grab the notes from him but he stood fast, lifting them above his head. She grimaced. She would not give him the satisfaction of jumping for the notebook. Instead, she glowered at him with as much ferocity as she could manage.

He just laughed. "I'd never understood the expression '_you're cute when you're mad', _but, uh, _you _are…" He licked his lips, smiling down at her lecherously. "Too _adorable._" Her stomach twisted again and her thighs moved together tightly without her permission. She prayed he didn't notice. Returning his attentions back to the notebook, he began to read aloud as he walked away from her, his hand thrown out in outlandish gestures. "_I believe _that while my patient, the _Joker,_" He cleared his throat and looked at her with a raised eyebrow, speaking like he was reading something in parenthesis. "That's _me,_" He murmured and she glared at him fiercely. He returned back to the notes and licked his lips. "Is not the definition of a _psycho_path. While he fits the _majority _of the blah, blah, blah," He began and Harley blinked, startled as he skimmed through the notes, uninterested until he reached the bottom of the page. His eyes widened and he looked over at her with waggling eyebrows. "I am not _sure _that the Joker is capable of _feeling _lust, even while he occasionally will offer up _racy _or _bawdy _comments, I believe he does it _purely for the purpose of throwing me off my game._" He enunciated carefully and clearly. Harley was gritting her teeth hard, her fists clenched at her sides as she stared at him. Her cheeks were flaming hot and she knew they were red with a blush.

"Are you done?" She hissed finally.

He threw the notebook onto the kitchen counter and shrugged, not once taking his eyes off of her. "I don't know… _Am I?_" She gave him a confused look and he licked his lips. "Any _other _notes about my _sexuality _I should see?" He asked, slowly walking forward.

Harley backed up, taking a gasping breath. "I wasn't writing that to be offensive," She whispered. "Really… Those were just my thoughts, I know they could be wrong…"

His head cocked to the side as he walked up to her slowly. She squealed as she tripped backward over her coffee table, landing on it with a thud and she groaned, sliding off the other side before he could approach her. "So, _Harley,_" He purred thoughtfully. "It throws you off your _game _when I, uh, tell you how _beautiful _you look?" He asked, grinning wickedly. Harley swallowed, her breath coming faster. She could make a bolt for her bedroom right now. She could get in there before he could catch her and lock the door, climb out the window… Right? "I hope you don't mind if I say, then… That you look absolutely _titillating _tonight…" Harley's inner muscles clenched, the warmth of her wetness coming out in another strong gush into her underwear. She felt sweat gathering on her forehead. What was he trying to prove? Was he just trying to get a rise out of her for writing those comments? Or was he… Did he actually _mean _it? She looked down at her body. She wasn't wearing anything especially sexy tonight, just a pair of gray yoga pants and a red tank top. It was riding up her midriff gently and a pale slit of stomach was exposed. She realized in horror that she wasn't wearing a bra and that the evidence of her arousal was invitingly poking out through the thin material. With a gasp, she threw her arms over her breasts, trying to cover herself up. Her patient could not be seeing her this way!

The fact that he was, though…

Harley had never felt more aroused. Her eyes fluttered as her cheeks burned.

He giggled at her quickness to cover herself. "Embarrassed, Harl?" He tutted gently. "Don't worry, toots. Daddy likes you like this," He whispered. She hardly had time to realize that he'd just referred to himself as _Daddy _before he'd lunged and grabbed her by her throat, pushing her through the bedroom door and tossing her body roughly into the room, slamming the door behind them and throwing his hands up merrily. "What?" He growled. "Nervous? Is it the scars?" He giggled. "Or is it because you're just now starting to realize your notes are _wrong._" She backed away, trying to avoid the bed at all costs as her heart pounded frantically. "I'm human, Harley Quinn. My blood is red. And right now, I'm just going _crazy _seeing you in those PJs." He licked his lips lewdly and Harley whimpered, unable to hold back the sound of shock. What was he saying? He wanted her?

What was he going to do?

Harley was suddenly very terrified that her fantasy was about to become a reality. The Joker forced his coat off, hanging it neatly on the hook on her wall. As he walked past her, he began to pull off his glove. Finger by tantalizing finger. Her vision was almost blurring from how feverish she felt. "You can't be serious," Harley whispered, shaking her head, trying to convince him otherwise.

"Oh? _Why not? _Don't play dumb, Harley," He snarled, his voice turning sharp and violent, making her flinch. "I see the way you look at me. I _see _the way you've changed since we met. The way your skirts have gotten ever so slightly shorter, the panty hose darker, sexier, the shirts unbuttoned precariously, just _aching _for me to glance over and take a peak… And for what? You to say that I don't _feel lust?_ After you've tried so _hard?_" She shook her head, tears welling in her eyes.

"That isn't true," She whispered. "I've never -"

"Shut up," He growled, yanking off the other glove and forcing them in his pocket. "It may not be obvious to them, maybe not even to you, yet, but, Harley… I see _everything. _Now I've come to collect my prize," He whispered, coming towards her, and grabbing her violently by the hips. She screamed as he threw her across the way until she hit the bed and fell onto it, scrambling up to escape him. She was too late. The Joker was on top of here in half a second, forcing her head down on the pillows and crushing his lips against hers, manipulating her mouth with his. She stared at him with wide eyes, unable to respond to his advancements. She was too far in shock. The Joker opened his eyes as he kissed her, seeing hers were wide and staring and she felt him grin against her own mouth. When he pulled away, he took a large breath and whispered, "Taste better than I thought you would," He whispered. Harley wondered just how long he'd been wanting her. Had she really been teasing him the way he said she was? She hadn't realized it if she had. She was suddenly disgusted with herself for leading a patient on even if she didn't mean to. Slacks from now on.

If she survived the night. With a sob, she voiced the plea she'd been wanting to make all night. "Please don't kill me!"

He looked terribly confused and she knew it was most likely insincere but she couldn't help feel slightly comforted that he didn't start laughing. Instead, he coddled her, stroking her face, her hair and talking in a sweet voice. "Oh, Harl, I don't wanna _kill you!_" Her relief was short lived when he finished his thought. "I'm not into fucking corpses." She gasped and he yanked at the fabric of her tank top, jerking it up over her bare breasts and they bounced as he freed them. He licked his lips as they fell unrestrained on either side of her chest. While one hand pinned her down by her throat, the other shockingly warm hand squeezed her breast much tenderly than she ever could have imagined.

She whimpered, turning her head to look away from the disturbing sight of _the_ _Joker _groping her breasts, his thumb stroking over her nipple. She held back a moan by biting her tongue sharply, making her wince. "Sensitive?" He purred.

"Please," She whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks, landing on the pillow beneath her.

"Hm?" He murmured, leaning down and licking the salty tears from her flushed skin.

"Please stop." She hated how pathetic her voice sounded. Why couldn't she be strong around him? Confident? "Leave… I don't care where you go, just… Leave," She begged.

He frowned, grabbing her chin and making her look at him. "I don't think thats _true… _I think you'd miss me," He hissed. His hips thrusted against her belly as he said, "_Very. Much._" When she felt the thickness of his erection in his pants, she knew she'd terribly misread him. He felt lust, alright. He just didn't act on it unless he _really _wanted to. And he really wanted to. "Don't worry, baby," He breathed into her ear, his hand pawing at her breast again. "I'll go _easy _on you."

"I don't want this!" She screamed. "I thought you were better than this! You're above rape, aren't you?" She was trying to talk him down, making him rethink this. His ego was so large, maybe she had to hit him where it hurt… That's what she thought, at least. Until he started laughing.

"Oh, honey, sweetie… _This _is not _rape._" He popped the p loudly and she looked at him with a disgusted face, hating him in this moment and hating herself even more for wanting him so badly at the same time. "I'm here to _acquiesce._"

"No matter what you say, I know this is for you," Harley growled, jerking against his grip.

His face molded into something demonic, furious and utterly erotic. "I think I can prove you wrong, girl." She didn't understand what he meant until his hands roughly started to pull her pants down her bottom, her thong in his grip, too. She kicked against him, humiliation making her skin flush down her neck and chest. No! He couldn't! She was so terribly wet, if he found out… It would all be over. As he yanked them from her ankles, she tried to roll away from him but he grabbed her hard, jerking her legs open and digging his fingers into her muscles roughly. "Oh, shh," He soothed, but as his hand travelled down her body to her sex, she whimpered loudly and the smile on his face only grew. Oh, this couldn't be happening. Harley cried, humiliated and exhausted from fighting. When she felt his fingertips trailing teasingly down the inside of her thigh, she jerked in surprise. His fingers tickled and rose goosebumps across her skin. When he finally reached her outer lips, he began to giggle darkly, his finger circling and circling her entrance, touching her swollen, pouting pussy very lightly until he finally reached the soaking wet hole itself.

Staring into her eyes and commanding her entire attention, he smiled widely, his finger jamming into her with no warning and she moaned, her back arching as her fists clenched. "_There,_" He chuckled. "Not so hard, hm?"

"Stop," She begged.

He giggled. "You're right," He purred. "I'm not into beds _either._" Grabbing her by the hair he jerked her up, pushing her body against the balcony door. The sliding door was a large panel of glass and the curtains were hanging open, providing a perfect view of her naked body to anyone who bothered to look. She tried to cover herself but he didn't let her, slamming her back against the glass, pinning her as his hand moved to his fly. She sobbed with closed eyes as she tried to squirm away but he just laughed at her attempts as he removed his thick, hard cock from his slacks. When she opened her eyes and looked down she felt her pussy warm up again as her juices began to flow. He was so _big. _The head was large and blushing scarlet, a prominent vein here and there visible from the strain of the soft skin. It's girth was massive and she felt dizzy from the idea of having that inside of her. Grabbing one leg, he hiked it up over his hip and she whimpered as he jerked up the other, balancing her against the glass. Weakly, her head dropped forward to his shoulder. She was too tired, too defeated emotionally to do anything more than cry. That, and wait.

He chuckled, kissing her hair and whispered gently, "_Oh, _precious girl." She shuddered wildly in his arms as she felt his cock probing her entrance. Her tears were loud and wet, staining his shirt but he didn't care. He was too in the moment to even notice. She felt almost sick from her desire. He was not gentle as he pushed himself inside of her and she screamed, biting down on his shoulder as roughly as possible. He moaned gently and she couldn't tell if it was from his cock being sheathed inside of her or from the bite. He started thrusting as suddenly as he'd pushed in, his hips working like pistons as they violently took her, violating her most private area. The Joker was fucking her against her window! How had this happened?

She could hardly think, unable to even hear her own sobs over the sound of his heavy breathing in her ear as his cock slid in and out of her tight walls. Her pussy was hugging him tightly, the slick canal just desperate for him to be inside of her.

She was more than just ashamed.

A few more thrusts inside of her and a squeeze of her bottom and the Joker gave up his restraint, speaking in her ear for the first time since he'd entered her. "So _wet, _and so _tight… _Ooh, girl," He growled. "_This_ is what I've been missing all these months?" She sniffled and moaned as he hit her cervix painfully with the head of his shaft. "I need to pay you visits more often."

"No," She sobbed loudly, but it came out as _Oh, _only urging him on to slam home harder. His pelvis rubbed against her hooded clitoris with each stroke of his cock inside of her and she was disturbed to feel the beginnings of an orgasm. No… No, no no, this couldn't happen! She couldn't give him the satisfaction! "Joker!" She screamed suddenly, desperate to get him off, slamming her fists on his chest, making his laughs vibrate strangely.

"That's it, _Harl, _scream for me," He hissed. He grunted as he balanced her weight on one arm and the other hand reached around to grab hold of her lips and jerked up, stroking her clit roughly and she screamed. It was like he could read her thoughts. How had he known to touch her there _now? _

"Stop," She begged. "Please!" She was grabbing his shirt in her fists now, her head leaning against the glass, defeated.

He grunted, sliding into her quicker and harder. "Yeah, baby," He growled. "_That's it. _Then you can tell yourself you were _innocent, _once it's over." More tears spilled over her cheeks and she sniffled wildly. He was right. He was so right, about everything. About her. She had wanted him all this time, and she wanted him now, and that was why she was so distraught, so in pain. She was ashamed of herself. The pleasure of his cock pounding into her swollen, needy depths was too much for her and she couldn't help but cry out a strangled moan. He groaned in response to her pussy clenching down on him. "Are you coming, Harley?" He shouted.

She couldn't respond with words, but he didn't need her to reply. As she writhed against him, her back arching and her fluids drowning his aching cock, he laughed. That was all the answer he needed. Harley was lifeless once her orgasm faded, tears still falling down her cheeks but unable to refuse him anymore. She'd already came. It was useless now. He grabbed her body up in his arms, carrying her back to the bed and laid her down on the edge, raising her leg over his shoulder, leaning over her and staring straight into her eyes. "Oh, Miss Quinn," He purred. "I'm going to come for you…"

She whimpered and he relished in the sound, tilting his head back as his cock tried to get deeper and deeper into her. When he finally began to empty himself inside of her, her lips parted. Oh, why did it have to feel so good? His seed was hot and thick, and he refused to pull out until every drop was buried deep inside of her. A throaty chuckle met her ears as he breathed hard, recovering from his powerful orgasm. His hips still moved slowly inside of her. Her breathing was just as hard as his, gasping and rough.

"Miss Quinn," He purred, stroking her cheek. "Maybe you should, uh… Put _that _in your _notes._"


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

_Slow breaths, _She reminded herself. _Calm down. You're okay. He's gone. _Harley rose her head slowly from her pillow, looking over her shoulder at the open bedroom door. He really was gone. Why was she so offended by that? The cooling sticky liquid between her thighs reminded her. _Oh, yes. _That's _why. _She was disgusted with herself for allowing that to happen. _You're innocent, Harl. You tried your best… _But she knew that wasn't true. The Joker had been right. She screamed but was it just so she could reassure herself that she was innocent? Harley couldn't stand to be in this bed anymore, not when just an hour ago she'd been brutally fucked by her most high-class and highly erotic patient. Something was truly wrong with her if she still found him attractive.

Harley pulled herself from the bed and moved on wobbling legs to the bathroom, unable to look herself in the mirror. Instead, she opened the cabinet and pulled out the small package of emergency contraceptive pills. It hadn't been opened, yet, and she was proud of that. That would change today. She quickly popped two of the small pills into her hand, staring at them with disgust. _Two pills for twice the shame, _She thought as she tossed them to the back of her throat and took a swig of water from the sink. Closing her eyes until she turned around, she made her way towards the shower, opening the door and cranking the knobs up to dangerously hot, not bothering to test the water before dragging her naked body into the water. Oh, right. Her camisole. He had never fully taken it off and she hadn't even remembered it, pulled up over her breasts this way. She pulled the damp red tank off of her body and chucked it over the top of the shower. She dunked her head under the stream of water, gasping as it hit her flushed face but then relished in the burn. It was distracting. Distractions were what she needed. She quickly took a handful of soap on her washcloth and lathered her body obsessively, trying to rub the lingering of his touch on her skin.

Her skin was rubbed raw by the time she got between her legs. Tears fell down her cheeks as she scrubbed at her sex, trying to rid herself of the remains of his pleasure. How dare he stain her that way and then leave? She had never felt more used.

Why was she still growing wet, then?

Her shaking hand dropped the washcloth. Slow and shivering, her wet fingers found her folds once again, stroking down them slowly until she reached the source of her need. She almost moaned. When he touched her… _No, Harley! _She screamed to herself. With a shriek, her hand curled into a fist and she slammed it into the shower wall, sobbing loudly as she fell against the opposite wall, clutching her now bleeding fist in her hand. Her knuckles throbbed with her heart beat. Tears and water clouded her vision but she stared up at the thin streams of blood dripping down the wall with squinted eyes. It was so hard to see through her denial and rage, but it was becoming clearer by the second. She wasn't angry that he had broken in, taken her against her will… She was angry that he left her afterwards. "Idiot!" She screamed to herself, sliding down the wall further until she landed in a small curled up ball on the floor, the water raining down on her face and mixing in with her tears. Her sobs were loud and broken, choking because she couldn't hold her breath. Through her weeping lament, she continued to scream at herself, but the screams slowly faded to a depressed, pathetic whimper. "What did you think, Harley? What'd you think he would do? _Love you?!_" She wrapped her fists in her hair and pulled angrily, needing to take out her anger on something, anything, even herself. "Did you think he would hold you? You fucking _quim! _He doesn't want you! He doesn't want me…" She cried, her voice trailing off into a whisper as she laid back down on the cold shower floor. Warm tears continued to slide down her cheeks but she couldn't tell them apart from the water of the shower. _You pathetic girl… _

**When Harley returned to work the next morning, **she was utterly shocked to see that no one was panicking. In fact, nothing seemed to have changed at all over the weekend and that bothered her greatly. Did no one realize he was missing? Had no one seen the news? Harley then realized even she hadn't watched the news since last night. What was going on? She hurriedly went to the office of her boss, Dr. Jeremiah Arkham. He was sitting behind his large desk, scribbling furiously on a form. Maybe he knew what was up… "Dr. Arkham," Harley said loudly to get his attention.

He looked up and then smiled at her. "Good morning, Dr. Quinzel. How was your weekend?"

She blinked. "Ah, fine, I had a question though…"

He frowned. "Do you mind if we talk in say, an hour?" He asked as he stood up and looked down at the watch on his wrist. Harley frowned, her eyebrows pulling low. "I've got a meeting and _you _have a session with the Joker in thirty minutes."

"I do?" She asked, hating the surprise that filled her voice.

He raised an eyebrow. "Monday, ten o'clock every week, Quinzel. You okay?" He asked her as he approached the door, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She looked down at her shoes and nodded slowly and then looked back up at him with confusion, but tried to smile. "Yeah, I'm good. I just had a strange dream last night. It's still getting to me."

He laughed. "The mind is a powerful weapon when it gets the chance. Get yourself some coffee before your session, maybe it'll help you get out of your trance." Arkham left without another word, patting her shoulder again and walking down the hallway with the sound of clicking shoes following him. Harley sighed, leaning against the door frame. Had it really all been a dream? Was the Joker really here? She felt sick.

After getting a cup of coffee from the break room, she had just enough time to get back up to her office and compose herself as much as possible before an orderly knocked on her door. She cleared her throat and took a long shaky breath. "Come in," She croaked, her voice hoarse. "Shit," She whispered. "Come in!" She called a little louder, trying to fill her voice with fake confidence. This was going to be a rough day. The door opened slowly and the regular orderly that escorted her patient stepped in, waving at her with one hand while the other pulled in the Joker and dragged him towards the couch. The Joker met eyes with Harley as soon as he walked in the room, never once dropping her gaze or even blinking until the orderly had chained him up and left the room. Harley couldn't breathe. It couldn't have been a dream, it couldn't have been… It was utterly silent in her office for a few moments.

"How was your _weekend, Doc?_" He asked, his voice quiet and knowing. Harley felt her stomach drop to her feet. It wasn't a dream! She knew she wasn't going crazy, it really had happened, but here he was again. It made no sense.

"You're back," She whispered.

"Who ever said I left?" He asked, giving her a wolfish grin. Her hands were shaking and sweating in her lap. Her breath caught when she saw the streak of white on his neck. _Greasepaint. _Tears were filling her eyes now. She stood up quickly and her chair slid back loudly as she grabbed her desk with shaking, white knuckled hands. "Something wrong?" He asked her, cocking his head to the side. "You seem a little _off your game._"

That did it. Her face red, she screamed, "How the fuck did you do it?" She demanded loudly.

He pouted, mocking her. "A magician _never _reveals his secrets, Miss Quinn."

"You raped me," She whispered furiously.

He narrowed his eyes, looking utterly offended. "Didn't we already _clear all this up?_" He hissed.

"I don't care what you say, Joker -" She started to say, but the amusement in his eyes stopped her short. How dare he make fun of her even now? After all of this?

"Kiss me, Harley," He growled suddenly. Her eyes widened and she froze, unable to even breathe as she looked into those dark, inviting eyes.

"_What _did you just say?" She demanded, outraged.

It happened in less than a moment. There was a tiny _clink _and a pen dropped from his hands to the carpet. The cuffs were suddenly off of his wrists and he was across the room, grabbing her by the throat and pushing her against the wall. His breath was warm and fast, gasping against her cheek. Her heart pounded violently against her ribs. "I _said _kiss me," He whispered. His lips attacked hers in the same moment, but it wasn't domineering and frightening. It was passionate, needy, and it only took a few seconds of coaxing before she was responding and desperately kissing him back, grabbing him by the jumpsuit and pulling him tightly against her bottom. He growled in appreciation, his hands sliding down her body to grab her by the bottom. "_Good _girl," He purred, releasing her mouth. She gasped loudly as she stared up at him, looking into his eyes. She would never get over how beautiful he was, even when he _had _just forced her into bed with him.

She very much thought that if she had the choice right now, it wouldn't be forced. "Did you touch yourself after I left you?" He asked in her ear and she felt her knees weaken.

"Yes," She whispered breathlessly. His warm fingers trailed lazily down her arm until they reached her right hand, and she leaned her head against his chest. He raised her hand up and he breathed out gently.

"And what happened _here_?" He questioned. She turned her head to see him looking at the red and purple bruises and scabs scattered across her knuckles.

She tried to pull it away from him but he was much stronger than her and he held her tight. "Hm, Harl?"

Her lips pressed together in a tight line and she exhaled sharply before replying. "I punched my wall."

He laughed then and she felt her cheeks flush red. "You pack quite a punch for such a little thing!" He said while laughing happily. She bit her lip and looked up at him shyly, but he smirked down at her in response. His other hand grabbed her chin and made her look up at him. "Like I said," He breathed. "_Too adorable._"

"I wish you had stayed last night," She whispered.

He stroked her hair back sweetly. "I didn't want to get you in _trouble, _little Harley Quinn. If I had, uh, _escaped,_" He said with a giggle. "_Your _house is the first place they'd check." She nodded solemnly, still gripping his jumpsuit in her small fists. "Plus," He whispered. "I wouldn't be able to see you anymore…"

She blinked up at him and he grinned that devilishly handsome smile before pressing her harder against the wall and crushing his lips to hers once again. She whined a small moan into his mouth as he kissed her passionately, his tongue twining with hers. It wasn't their first kiss, but it was the first one that counted. Harley moaned loudly, her fingers sliding up his neck, trying to feel him as much as possible. Oh, he was so warm, his skin so smooth and beautiful. It felt perfect underneath her fingers. Her fists wrapped in his hair, gripping it tightly and he shuddered. Grabbing her body, he pulled her back, shoving her down on the desk and making her squeal in surprise. His hand gripped her mouth tightly to quiet her and he grinned at her. "I know from experience that you're pretty, uh, _loud… _In the bedroom. Just precaution, baby," He breathed with a wink. She swooned, her eyes fluttering. He was going to take her in her office. He was quick and efficient, knowing how little their time was. Instead of stripping her completely, he bunched her skirt up under her thighs. She watched as he unzipped his jumpsuit, pulling out his erection with a flourish, and Harley felt her loins buzzing with excitement. Finally, she could actually enjoy it this time…

There was no refusing him now. She'd never want to again.

He shoved her panties over to the side and was able to get himself halfway in from the first thrust. She moaned against his palm, making him chuckle. He was right. She _was _loud. With the second thrust, he buried himself in to the hilt. _Oh, God_, she thought. He was so big and she was still sore from the previous night. The raw ache was amazing. He didn't try to ease her into it and instead he began a cruel, fast thrusting inside of her sex. She was a moaning mess and didn't realize what his intentions were as his hands stroked back her hair and grabbed ahold of her bun. He yanked roughly, making her scream as the bobby pins refused to come out. He grunted in response to the sound of her pain, making him fuck her harder and faster as his fingers wrapped in her hair amidst the pins and tangles. "I had a _feeling _I'd have you on this _damn desk _one day," He snarled in a lust-drunk voice. She felt another rush of warmth flood from her pussy at the thought that he'd sat in this room, talking to her, but imagining fucking her roughly on her desk. She moaned, but her mouth pulled up in a smile. She had never felt so good.

She had never felt so happy.

Her hips began rocking back to meet his thrusts and he laughed wildly, delighted in her submission and her desperation. She was already so close to an orgasm and he'd only been inside of her for a few minutes! His fingers angrily yanked her low top down further, letting him grab a hold of her bra, popping the cup down and making her breast rise up to him. He squeezed it viciously in his palm while he slid in and out of her wet, hot cunt. His grip was so strong and controlling. Harley loved it. "Please, J!" She screamed. _J? _She wondered. When did that start?

He groaned, squeezing her and fucking her double time. "That's _Mr. J _to you, girl," He growled into her ear before yanking her head back and kissing her with as much fire as he could. She felt dizzy, intoxicated by his touch and taste.

"Mr. J," She gasped. "Please… I'm going to come!"

He chuckled loudly. "Is that right, Harl?" He asked, slamming in over and over again, making her desk shake with the force of his thrusts. Harley's heart

beat faster as she realized the door was unlocked. Anyone could walk in at any moment if they heard. What if they got caught? They'd take her off the case! Lock him in solitary! For some reason, the thrill of being caught was almost more exciting… Her pussy squeezed tightly around his member, making him hiss in pleasure. Harley screamed as she felt her orgasm approaching. J was urged on by her sounds of pleasure and reached a hand down, stroking her clit almost frighteningly rough and it sent her into a world shattering, mind altering climax and she froze, unable to move as her legs tensed and her head fell back in pleasure. She moaned loudly, gasping, and unable to catch her breath. It felt too good, it was almost unfair that she was aloud to feel such wonderful pleasure. He grunted loudly, his chuckles breathy and wild. She saw the shine of sweat on his forehead as he stared down at her, roughly fucking her used, swollen cunt.

"Come inside me," She whispered up at him. He grinned wide, his scars stretching uncomfortably with the strain and just as she saw his eyelids flicker, his mouth open in pleasure, and felt the first jet of his seed inside of her… She heard the click of a door knob being turned.


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

"Quiet," The Joker hissed, grabbing her mouth and tightening his grip on her hair. The door opened casually and she heard the familiar voice of Dr. Arkham.

"Dr. Quinzel, I apologize for interrupting, but I -" The doctor turned the corner and all three froze. The Joker with a wild grin on his face, Harley terrified out of her wits and Arkham pale and wide eyed. "Harleen," He gasped.

The Joker suddenly released Harley, pushing her by her face back onto the desk as he pulled himself out and back into his jumpsuit. The breath was knocked out of her as she fell to the floor. Immediately she moved to cover herself, to pull down her skirt and adjust her top. "Oh, don't worry, _Doc_tor. The good doctor here was, uh, looking a little _tense. _I just wanted to help her un_wind._" The Joker slowly zipped his jumpsuit back up, looking down to Harley's still immodest, sweaty form and then looked back at Arkham, winking lewdly.

Jeremiah bolted to the intercom. J licked his lips, rolling his eyes subtly at Harley, who was panting and shaking on the floor a few feet away from him. Just before Arkham hit the button, the Joker lunged, grabbing Harley from the floor, making her scream. He jerked her up, holding her tight by her neck up against him. Dr. Arkham gasped and dropped his hand from the button. "Don't hurt her," He whispered. "Please."

"Oh, Jerry," He said, petting Harley's hair back messily. "I wouldn't _dream _of it."

"J," She gasped. "Let me go," She whispered. "You won't get in trouble if you just let me go."

He giggled and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Baby girl… You really think I'm doing this to _protect _myself? After all we've _been through… _Maybe I just wanna be close to you some more." She couldn't help but shiver lustfully at his words. She prayed Dr. Arkham would think it was from fear. "Now, _listen… Here's _what's going to happen. Either you're going to…" He paused to clear his throat. "Forget about this little mess. _Both _of you… Or, if that isn't satisfactory enough…" He looked over at Harley's desk, taking in his surroundings. Gently, he grabbed a pencil from the desk and twirled it teasingly in the air. "I know a really great trick with a pencil that could shut you up."

Harley watched the sweat beading on Dr. Arkham's forehead and the way his hands were shaking. _Dear God, _she thought. _We could both lose our jobs. _

_Or die! _She had a feeling in her heart that the Joker would spare her life. It wasn't in his best interest to kill her, and after all, he didn't kill willy nilly, he only killed when it suited him or if it was really, really funny. Arkham would die, Harley would not. Her heart rate spiked with adrenaline. Arkham met eyes with her, trying to understand what she wanted him to do, and in the end, he took a step back, shaking even harder. "Fine," He said breathlessly. "_I _won't say anything… Dr. Quinzel?" He whispered.

Harley took a moment, looking at him and then looked up at the Joker, who was leering down at her, pressing his palm tightly to her throat. Behind his back, where Arkham couldn't see, Harley's fingers slid up and down the Joker's back as she whispered, "I won't say anything either." His eyes twinkled with wicked delight.

"I'm glad we've got an under_stand_ing," The Joker purred lustfully, his cheek sliding against the side of Harley's face. "Now if I'm correct…" He grabbed Harley's hand and yanked it up to look at her watch. "We still have about forty-five minutes left of therapy…"

"Run, Quinzel!" Arkham screamed as he slammed his thumb down on the intercom button. "The Joker is loose! I repeat, we have a Yellow Alert on the third floor! Room 235!"

"Oh, no," Harley whispered quietly. The Joker's grip tightened on her throat and she gasped, grasping at his palm. Didn't he understand that she wasn't going anywhere? What was he doing? The Joker snarled beastially in her ear, yanking her back by the hair and looking down into her eyes.

"I'll see you again, don't you worry. Daddy won't let a _little security_ keep him from his Harley girl." She almost nodded but instead she tried to communicate her agreement with her eyes. The Joker grabbed the pencil from the desk and released her easily, letting her rest against the desk and catch her breath as he marched across the room to the other doctor. "Ya know, Doc," He started saying. "I'm a man of my _word._" Harley could hear shouting and footsteps down the halls and panic made her vision go red. _No… They can't… They'll take my off the case… _She was terrified. The pencil met his neck, tapping against the windpipe. Arkham looked absolutely petrified, unable to even move. " But don't worry," He whispered. "I'll make it quick." The sharpened pencil forced it's way through his skin and he choked on his air, but couldn't scream, his larynx being punctured. The Joker's mouth pulled into a large grin and then he pushed down, forcing it up and into his throat. Blood spurted from the wound as the pencil disappeared up into the top of the spinal cord, and the Joker giggled wildly as the body dropped to the floor. Harley gasped, grabbing her chest. She'd never been near a dead body before.

When the Joker turned back, he was wiping the spray of blood from his face with the back of his wrist. "You didn't _scream _as much as I thought you would." He didn't have time to say anymore because the doors flew open loudly, making Harley jump. Her nerves were on edge, and the slightest noise made her want to yell in surprise.

"Hold it, Joker!" A deep voice shouted. Three men stood in the door. With a grin, he raised his hands behind his head in surrender, giving Harley a lascivious smile that made her stomach twist pleasurably. _He just slaughtered your boss in front of you… How can you still find him beautiful? Still want him? _She was more surprised at herself than at him. She hardly registered what was happening as the guards handcuffed J and started to take him outside the office. Her head was spinning and she couldn't focus… She felt sick.

Someone was talking to her, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. When it finally came into focus, it was muted, like they were talking through water. "Dr. Quinzel? Dr. Quinzel, are you okay?" A hand touched her shoulder gently.

"Yes," She whispered. "I'm okay." It was only a moment later before she passed out.

**When Harley woke up, her head was pounding brutally. **Her fingertips rose to the spot above her temple, touching the damp but scratchy material of a bandage and the smooth tape keeping it on her forehead. "Hell," She whispered. Her memories were fuzzy. The last thing she remembered was the security busting in and J putting his hands behind his head… After that, it was all blank.

"Dr. Quinzel? Are you alright?"

Harley looked up and came face to face with the familiar face of Commissioner James Gordon. She'd never spoken to him in person, but he was on the news constantly. "Commissioner," She said, her voice hoarse. "What happened?"

"That's what I came to ask you, ma'am. I was told you passed out in your office," He told her. She noticed the way his moustache moved over his mouth when he talked. It was cute in the grandpa kind of way.

"I'm guessing," She said as she sat up. Looking around, she saw she was in the infirmary, lying on one of the terribly uncomfortable cots. "I don't remember it happening."

"The guard… Mr. Cash, I believe, told me that you hit your head fairly bad on the corner of your desk. We think your memory might come back better once your concussion goes away."

"I have a concussion?" She asked. "And they just let me sleep?"

Looking away uncomfortably, he said in an apologetic voice, "You were only out for about ten minutes… The nurse tried to wake you." Harley sighed and he switched tactics. "If you're awake enough, I was wondering if I could ask you some questions about what happened this morning."

Harley glanced at her watch briefly. It was only eleven. "Yeah, I think I'm okay. I'll cooperate in any way I can." She knew that was a lie. Sure, she would happily relay the events of the morning, she'd just lie by omission. Most of it was fairly innocent and her office looked like there had been a struggle…

"Wonderful," He said with a smile. She returned it fleetingly. The Commissioner had a kind face and his presence didn't make her nervous, unlike it would if he was some other cop. Reaching into his inner coat pocket, he pulled out his glasses and put them on, clearing his throat as he picked up his pad of paper.

"If you could just tell me what happened, in your own words, starting from when he first came into your office."

Harley cleared her throat. "Well. I had just came into work and was already pretty flustered because I hadn't gotten a good nights sleep. I was only in my office for a moment before he came inside. The orderly — Uh, Robert, I think it was? — locked his cuffs and left the room like every day. He was acting… Strange."

"Stranger than normal, you mean?" The Commissioner asked, then cleared his throat. "That wasn't very proffessional. I apologize."

Harley smiled. "It's fine. And yes, stranger than normal. He just seemed smug. I was standing up for a moment to get a pen that I had dropped…" She improvised, trying to give a reason for her distraction in the office, other than her screaming her rage. "And at the same moment, he used a pen that _he _had brought in and somehow got his cuffs open."

"We found the pen next to the couch. We're still trying to figure out how he got it," He added dryly.

"I'm just as lost as you," She whispered. "Anyway, he jumped up quickly, knocking me back into the wall and was up in my face, trying to intimidate me… I thought he was going to kill me. I was panicking. It… It didn't take him very long to start… Touching me. Then he threw me down on my desk and was able to get my skirt up." Her voice was quiet as she retold the events and she prayed that the Commissioner took it as trauma and not… lust. She closed her eyes to regain her composure. "He was only _inside _me for about ten minutes, and he had just finished when the door opened," She continued.

Gordon sat down in the chair in front of her, looking at her with a frown of sympathy. Harley rubbed her neck. "Go on," He told her gently.

"Dr. Arkham went to hit the intercom, but the Joker threatened to kill us both. He said that if we both pretended it never happened then he'd let us live. When the Joker was distracted, Dr. Arkham yelled for me to run as he hit the intercom button to get help. Joker grabbed me, choking me to keep me in his grip before throwing me down and making his way towards Arkham. He'd grabbed a pencil off my desk. He… Stabbed Arkham through the neck. Blood was spraying everywhere. The security got there just after my patient dropped his body. I guess that's when I passed out," She said, her voice trailing off.

Gordon was looking at her with a lowered brow and sad eyes. She could see the pity in them. Here he thought she was going to be ruined for life, raped by the Joker and witnessed a brutal murder. If only he knew… "I see. Dr. Quinzel, we're going to keep him in the highest, utmost security. You won't have to see him ever again. He won't hurt you now. If you ever need someone to speak to, here's my card." He handed her a small laminated business card and she looked down at it blankly.

"Thank you," She said quietly.

"Thank you for your help, Doctor. I'll let you rest now."

She smiled and he returned it before leaving the room, his shoes clicking behind him. Harley sighed loudly once the door closed, her body shaking. Her head fell to her palms and she swallowed loudly. "Dammit, J," She hissed. "Look what you did."

**Sorry for the lack of excitement! It's been a busy week and I've been terribly behind on my writing. :( I'm trying to get caught up so I can update the Exhibition and this on a daily basis, but you guys know how it is. I love you all! **

**- Chokes**


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4**

That night the Joker sat in his cell in Arkham Asylum, his back up against the wall and his legs kicked out in front of him. His head lolled back against the wall and he was making faces at the security camera hidden in the corner. "_Harley,_" He purred to himself. "Little Harley Quinn... " He giggled as he replayed the events of the past two days. He felt unnaturally cold in the empty cell. He'd grown accustomed to the heat of his doctor's body against his own. _His harlequin. _He was painfully aware of his cock stiffening in his Arkham jumpsuit and his nose twitched. "Not _yet,_" He told himself, his fingernails drawing patterns across the floor. "When?" He asked out loud. He laughed again, a wide smile on his face. "_Soon.. _Soon Daddy'll be back for his little _Harley Quinn._"

"**You shouldn't be here, Harleen," Joan Leland told her with a frown as **she stirred some sugar into her styrofoam coffee cup. "You've just been through a traumatic experience. Honestly, I don't think anyone should really be doing anything today. What with Jeremiah... The asylum has no temporary director, we're all on edge."

"Joan, I can't just sit at home and do nothing. I function better when I'm here." Harley pursed her lips, filling up her own cup with the weak coffee. "Really. If I go home, I'll just be replaying it over and over again. Work distracts me."

"You're not in a position to be working. Besides, since you've been removed from the Joker's case, you don't have any patients right now, do you?" Joan asked, taking a long sip. Harley sighed. She wished they just understood, or at least would get out of her business. She was fine! She wanted to be here! At least here she was a few feet closer to _him… _She was dying to go upstairs to see him, but she knew she wouldn't get past security.

"Joan, I appreciate your concern. I really do. But I do have some leftover paper work I need to do, and it's either here or home, so why not just stay?" She didn't give the other doctor a chance to reply before turning and walking away, sipping her bitter coffee and listening to her shoes clicking on the tile. Harley sighed when she was out of Joan's sight. She assumed that Dr. Crane would be taking over the asylum as interim director, so on a hunch, she headed straight to his office. Knocking politely, she waited outside for Crane's admittance. When she heard his voice, she opened the door and smiled at him tightly before coming in. Crane took off his glasses in confusion.

"Harleen? What the hell are you doing here?" He asked.

"Working?" She said with raised eyebrows.

"You should be home," He told her, typing furiously on his keyboard. Her nose wrinkled. Not this conversation again…

"Yeah, I've been told… Look, I've got a question for you. Do you know who's taking over the Joker's case?" She sat down in the chair across the desk, crossing her legs.

He rubbed his eyes and then shook his head as he leaned forward. "Why do you want to know? I'm surprised you're even thinking about him…" He frowned sympathetically at her.

She shook her head. "I've grown attached to his case. I was just curious as to how his therapy was going to continue. I still view him as my patient, you know."

Crane nodded. "I understand that… You should probably keep your distance from the case though, and from him. Honestly, Harleen… I know you think you're fine, but I can see something is much different about you. Maybe you should look into seeing a therapist."

"Dr. Crane, I'm fine. Besides, what kind of a shrink would I be if I had to see one myself?" She stood up then and started to head back towards the doors when he spoke again.

"Be careful, Harleen. Nobody that works in a place like this can be fully sane."

She left the room without another glance backwards.

The office was uncomfortable today. The blood stains on the rug were mostly gone but the smell of bleach remained. The items on her desk were either still on the floor or were in plastic baggies. She sighed. Not twenty four hours ago, she was stripped on this desk with the Joker eight inches deep inside of her. She'd do anything to have him again… She had to break into his cell tonight. she didn't know how, yet. But she would find out soon.

**Harley patiently waited for the shifts to change. **Everyone was always scatter brained at shift change, which left her with the perfect opportunity to sneak up to Intensive Treatment and get to the solitary confinement center. She just had to act fast. It would be easy to sneak into the IT wing. All she had to do was make it clear she was clocking out before she circled back around inside. She needed an excuse, though, for the security guards when she came inside. A wonderful idea came to mind when she looked down at the papers on her desk. When she'd took over the Joker's case, she'd been reassigned from a different patient. Edward Nigma (a.k.a, The Riddler)had been making such progress that they thought he'd be okay. He was making a good recovery, but it was definitely going to be a long process. He could be in Arkham for years to finish his rehabilitation. Relapses were often. Harley had made it a goal of hers to check in on him every once in a while since Jeremiah never gave her status updates. _He _would be her way in.

She quickly tucked her things away into her valise before leaving the office. She sighed with relief once she was out of the room, the door shut tight behind her. When she reached the lobby, she smiled at the receptionist and approached her desk. "I'm clocking out, Marrian. If anyone asks, tell them I'll be back in on Thursday."

"Will do, Dr. Quinzel," The receptionist said with a smile. She waved and Harley said her goodbyes before heading out the front doors. The Intensive Treatment wing's main doors were in the same direction as the parking garage, so she felt no worry walking the sidewalk towards it. Everything was going exactly as she planned. The knowledge that she was about to see the Joker made her adrenaline run hard and she felt more focused, more motivated. She wanted to run there, wanted to drop her things and sprint to him and kiss him with all the passion she could muster, but she knew she couldn't act on those desires. _Soon, Harley… _Her nose wrinkled in distaste.

When she opened the front doors, she smiled at the guard at the desk, trying to look nonchalant. He frowned, his eyebrow raising. "What can I do for you, ma'am?"

"I'm Dr. Quinzel, a psychiatrist here. I came to pay a visit to one of my old patients, Mr. Nigma," She told him, setting down her valise beside her as she waited for him to finish clicking uselessly on his computer. He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck as he scrolled down with the mouse and his eyes saw recognition.

"Oh! Dr. Quinzel," He said. "Uh, yeah, it says here you're permitted to, but I'm gonna need you to swipe your badge before going in. Just for safety reasons."

She smiled tightly. "I completely understand."

"Go on in, Doctor." Harley nodded and made her way towards the elevator and swiped her badge on the panel before hitting the up button. As she stepped inside, the security guard waved at her. She exhaled loudly once the doors closed.

"Why are you so damn nervous? No one would expect you to go visit him…" She gnawed on her lip. No one… Except for maybe Dr. Crane. She _did _ask about him after all. But her alibi was secure, wasn't it? Besides, she hadn't seen him all day, and the receptionist would tell him that she'd gone home if he asked. So why did she have such a bad feeling in her stomach? She tried to convince herself it was just the nerves of excitement. When she arrived on the floor for Solitary, she swiped the badge again and the doors slid open. Her heels clicked in the silence of the halls, the only other sound was a quiet talking around the corner and a small laugh, and the almost silent hum of the fluorescents. She knew there would be no way they'd let her past the security station. She'd have to sneak around the back. Then again… She hated thinking this way but she knew it was true. The majority of guards that worked here were corrupt, just like Gotham's cops. Harley knew it wouldn't be too difficult to get them to let her in. Getting them to keep quiet was the only problem.

She took a long breath and straightened her shoulders before walking down the hallway and towards the desk. Both of the men behind the glass looked up and raised their eyebrows, seeing the attractive female doctor walking up with a small smile on her red lips. She felt almost sick using her looks to help her, but what other choice did she really have? "Hi, boys," She said. "Mind helping me out with a little favor?"

The one on the right spoke up first, leaning back in his chair and taking a sip of his coffee. "This area is restricted, lady. Scram."

The other guy smacked his chest with the back of his palm and then hooked his thumbs in his belt loops. Harley licked her lips and tried to stop herself from rolling her eyes. Men. "Calm down, Jeffrey. What do you need, miss?"

"I actually need access back to the Solitary confinement cells. My badge only works on the lower floors and the medical building. I was told you possessed the power to get me in?" She held up her badge beside her, pursing her lips in a small pout. The first guy narrowed his eyes.

"This could get me in big trouble, _Dr. Quinzel,_" He said sarcastically, reading it off her badge. "But since you're a doctor… I guess I've gotta let you go through. In her head she was jumping for joy, her fists pumping in the air. She gave him a broad smile.

"Thank you… Jeffrey, was it?" She said, cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah, yeah. Just keep it to yourself," He said bitterly, but then his lips quirked up in a smile. He swiped his badge and punched in a code on the keypad beside him, making the doors to her right slide open. She smiled again.

"This is a big help. Thank you both. I'll only be a moment." The doors closed behind her once she was inside. From here, the schematics of the wing were simple. If she followed this hallway, she'd end up in the cell block of the High Profile patients, the ones that weren't so bad they needed to be locked away permanently but weren't aloud in the main part of the asylum, and then after that she'd reach Solitary. That's where she'd find the Joker. Walking through the large area of the asylum, she heard multiple whistles from patients and tried to keep her face straight ahead, not letting them get to her. Someone screamed like they were in pain. She didn't know how anyone could stand to work on this floor. Her eyes wandered without her permission as she walked, seeing people scratching at themselves wildly, some hiding under beds, other pressed against the glass watching her. In one cell there was the remains of feces spread around the wall. She cringed, trying to keep a straight face. In the next cell over, an older man was wildly playing with himself in plain sight. Harley gasped and started walking faster. She needed to get out of this room. When she finally got past them and swiped her badge for the next door, it opened quickly and she sighed, leaning against the wall as she caught her breath. "Jesus Christ," She whispered to herself.

"_Harley…?_" She heard from down the hall. Her head snapped up quickly and she began walking towards the sound of his voice. "Is that you?" He whispered playfully.

"J," She whispered breathlessly, turning the next corner and freezing in place. The black metal door was closed tight and he wasn't in her view through the small bars. She walked up slowly, her heels echoing painfully loud on the tile. Her fingers wrapped around the bars and she stood on her tip toes to look inside. The Joker sat straight ahead, against the wall, his arms tied tight by the straight jacket, legs kicked out haphazardly and a beautiful smile on his face. "Oh, Mr. J," She said again, her heart pounding almost painfully.

He smiled wider, if that was possible and his eyes met hers. It was silent for a moment. Harley was holding her breath, waiting for him to speak. And when he did, he whispered in a voice so calm that it sent shivers up her spine. "I _knew_ you would be coming."

**I am so sorry about the wait! Life has been terribly busy, I'm sure you all understand, and what with trying to update my other story, The Exhibition, I have trouble getting anything done. Trying to write two stories at once can be kind of draining! It takes a bit to get your head out of the zone of one to process the other. But anywho, I'll try not to take so long with the next update! You guys are the best!**


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5**

"Well? Are you gonna come in or are you just gonna _stand there_?" The Joker purred to Harley. She was frozen. Her hands were locked on the bars, the valise at her feet, her mouth open. He was so… So beautiful. She nodded frantically once she was able to and then swiped her badge quickly, all thumbs, fumbling around. The door flashed green and she sighed, waiting for it to slide open for her. She stood in the doorway, breathing hard in her anticipation. The Joker licked his lips, not moving from his position on the floor. When she stepped inside, she threw her bag down and approached him, listening for the door to shut tightly behind her. She dropped onto his lap when she reached him, straddling him and wrapped her fingers around his head and into his hair. Harley wasted no time. Her lips found his immediately and he responded by furiously kissing back.

"Let me get you out of this," She whispered, reaching around his back to undo the straps of his straight jacket. He watched her with lidded eyes. When she felt the final straps give, she grinned. It happened quickly. One moment she was on his lap and the next she was slammed on the hard ground two feet away. She groaned when her head hit the floor, and she saw stars. When her vision cleared, she blinked multiple times and saw that the Joker was standing above her, stretching his arms up into the sky. She heard his back pop.

"Mm, Harl," He said with a grin. "You don't know _how happy... _I am to see you."

"J," She whimpered, trying to sit up, grabbing her spinning head.

He clicked his tongue. "Oh, no, pumpkin. Don't sit up! You could have a concussion!" He giggled and was suddenly upon her, fisting his hands in her hair and pressing his lips to hers. She moaned, feeling in pain and sick but unable to find resistance in herself. She wanted him too badly. Oh, she didn't just want him. She _needed him. _Needed him inside of her. She felt so dirty thinking those words and she felt her pussy start to get wet. "How do you think your bosses are gonna feel when they know you came to _see _me?" He growled, biting her neck and shoulders roughly.

"I don't care," She gasped, her foot sliding up his thigh. He grabbed her calf, tossing her heel off and raising her leg up. He kissed her gently through her panty hose. "I don't care about anything but you."

"Good answer," He replied, grabbing her blouse and yanking it apart. Buttons flew across the cell, clinking and clanking loudly on the walls. When his eyes caught sight of the fact that her bra unclasped in the front, a wicked grin appeared on his face. He looked disturbing in the low light, the whites of his eyes and his teeth gleaming. Adrenaline flooded through her, making everything seem sharp and intense. When he undid her bra and grasped her breast roughly, it felt even more intense. He leaned down and kissed her again, whispering against her lips. "Only sluts wear these," He hissed, squeezing her breast harder.

She groaned. "I'm not a slut... " She defended, though she knew she didn't have much of a case in this position.

He giggled. "No. You're not a slut. You're _my _slut." She shivered at the words and when he dipped down to suck her hard nipple into his mouth, she almost screamed in pleasure. How did it feel so good? Was it just because she wanted him so bad? All she knew was that her nipples were hard enough to cut glass, bright pink and desperate to be licked and pinched and sucked. When he bit down painfully, tears pricked her eyes and she choked out a hoarse moan. He grinned against her soft, heaving breasts, and she knew it was because he loved hearing the sounds of her pain. When he pulled away from her, she looked down and saw a small trail of blood dripping down the side. He glanced down and then nonchalantly dragged his thumb across it, wiping up the spilling blood. The Joker stared into her eyes as he sucked the rich, crimson gore from his flesh. Her eyes fluttered. "Ever tasted blood, Har_ley?_"

She shook her head, setting herself up on her elbows.

"Shame," He said, raising his eyebrows and looking back down at her bruising nipple. "Let me change that." Her eyes widened when she saw him lift his wrist to his mouth and dig his teeth into his forearm. She cringed at the sight, but he didn't hardly wince. After a few moments, he let go and grabbed her by the hair, lifting her up and pressing the circular wound to her mouth. She gasped as she tasted the metallic blood on her tongue. He was watching with pleasure as she let it flow into her mouth from the throbbing teeth marks. His lips grew into a smile. "Drink up, my dear…"

When she pulled away for breath and he was no longer bleeding, he grabbed her again and she squealed when he flipped her over. "Mr. J," She said. "I want you so bad…"

"Vice versa," He growled and then forced his hips against her, rubbing the hardness of his erection against her back. Keeping his grip on her head, he forced it down to the ground so that her bottom was pointing up at him. She was panting, thrilled with the idea of him taking her so brutally from behind. Her breasts hung down to the ground, her nipples touching the shockingly cold floor and she shivered wildly. The Joker forced her skirt up over her bottom and squeezed her cheeks for a moment before yanking the panty hose down. They shredded in his fist. A hand slid from her back down the crack between her ass cheeks and further till they reached the swollen, wet entrance itself. His finger disappeared into her quickly and she whimpered and tried to push back against his hand.

"Uh," She moaned. "Oh, _fuck._"

"You, uh, like that, Harley?" He whispered and she shivered.

"Yes," Harley gasped. He chuckled and smacked her bottom viciously, making her scream and her nails dig into her palms. "More…"

He paused for a moment and then he said in a dark, sinister voice, "I'll give you what you want." He forced his second finger in and she squealed in pleasure, but then he dragged them back out, stroking her walls and he slid them up to her back entrance, making her jump. She gasped loudly and tried to jerk away.

"No, Mr. J… Not there," She told him, scrambling backwards. He gritted his teeth as he unzipped the jumpsuit, revealing his intimidating erection. Even in the low lighting, it was obvious that the head was blushing scarlet and there was a bead of slick pre-cum on the very tip. "I'm sorry."

"You came to _me, _Harley. _You _locked yourself in, uh… _My _cell. I don't think _you're _in any position to be making _demands,_" He said, looking at her with fake sympathy. Panic flared through her when she realized how stupid she had been. Yes, she wanted him, and no, she didn't think that he would kill her… But she truly was at his mercy and there was nothing she could do about it.

She was completely and utterly fucked.

"I'm not demanding," She whispered, trying to stay calm. She was unable to keep a few tears from falling down her cheeks. "I'm asking you."

He rolled his head around. "I don't know, _Harley. _I have a…" He walked forward on his knees towards her, stroking his thick cock as he approached her slowly. "A very beautiful woman, half _naked _right in front of me. How can I _resist?_" He grinned wickedly. She couldn't decide if she was more aroused or angry. She hated him at that second, because she knew he wasn't that controlled by his sexual urges. He could choose to stop if he wanted to, but he didn't. She also wanted him. As she watched his fist tugging on his rod, she couldn't help but imagine how it would feel buried inside of her… Inside of her asshole. It would hurt, wouldn't it? She was terrified.

"Don't hurt me," She whispered.

"Take the fun out of life, why don't you?" He teased her. He grabbed her again by her neck and then by her hair and forced his lips to hers as he slammed her against. "You know, Harl, you just taste _so good._"

Her hands winded into the jumpsuit and she pushed it down over his shoulders to get him even more bare. He was so beautiful naked. "J, just… Be gentle, please… Please."

He bit her lip and then breathed, "Don't worry, baby. _I'm thrilled to be your first._" Her heart pounded against her chest cavity. He pulled her away from the wall again and pushed her down, repeating the process of slickening his fingers to ease the way into her asshole. She was whimpering as he pushed one finger in to the knuckle, easing it slowly inside to open her. "Yeah, baby…" He said quietly. "So hot, and uh, _tight._" She writhed against him and his cock twitched as he felt her struggle. When he got his second finger inside, she moaned loudly, a wild and animal sound.

"Fuck, Joker…" Her face cringed and her eyes squeezed shut. "It hurts so bad…"

"Does it, though?" He asked her and her eyebrows furrowed. "Does it hurt? Or does it just feel… _Full?_" He inquired, another finger sliding into her wet cunt. He chuckled and it grew into a frighteningly wicked laugh. "Oh, Harl. Doesn't that just feel _good?_"

"Ungh," She moaned. "J…" He relished in the sound and then slid his fingers out of her, grabbing her hips and pushing the head of his cock against her hole.

"All warmed up and ready to _go,_" He breathed and then pushed forward. She screamed, tensing up painfully as the head wedged it's way inside. "Relax, Harley," He said through gritted teeth. "_You're _making it hurt."

"I can't relax," She whimpered. "It's too much."

"You can _do this,_" He hissed, pushing forward again, making her wince.

"I can't!" She cried, tears falling down her cheeks. "Please!"

He ignored her, continuing to force his way in. She begged for him to stop, but didn't attempt to stop him so he continued. When he was finally buried in to the hilt, he grunted in satisfaction. "Mm, girl… You don't know how _happy _I am you came…"

She moaned loudly. The worst part was over. She could relax now… Until he pulled out and forced in again. She screamed loudly, pleading his name but it only urged him on. He went slow, but only because he couldn't move any faster in her tight hole. It ached though, consuming her so intensely. "J…" She breathed.

"Hm, my dear?" He asked, kissing her shoulder blade.

"You… You can go faster…" _What are you doing, Harley? _She screamed in her head. The sensible, logical part of her was screaming at her to beat him off, but the small hint of crazy in the back of her head, the part that was making her pussy clench in pleasure and her mouth water… That part wanted _more. _"You've got eight inches, you can use it," She gasped.

He started to laugh wildly. "Oh, Harley…" He grinned. "You _damn_ dirty girl." He started to thrust faster into her, leaning over her back and slamming deeper and deeper into her tight asshole. He groaned once and then laughed again when she moaned his name as tears fell down her pink cheeks. It amused him… And that made him hot.

He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her off of his cock, twisting her around towards him. He grabbed her again, kissing her passionately. He palmed her breasts as roughly as he could and then threw her down on her back, lifting her legs over his shoulders and then found her cunt, slamming home easily without needing any preparation. She'd never been more wet in her life. "Oh my god," She moaned.

"_Mhm, _scream for me," He told her as he pounded deeper and harder into her pussy. She felt faint with her pleasure, and her asshole felt empty, haunted by the feeling of fullness he'd shown her. "Are you close, Harleen?" He snarled, grabbing her jaw tightly.

"Yes," She whispered. "I'm… I'm so close, Daddy…" Everything froze when she called him that. His eyes fluttered and his jaw slackened. The Joker's cock thickened further inside of her. When he finally came back down to earth, he brutally forced his way back into her over and over again, almost beastially. He fucked her harder than he ever had before, fucker her as wildly as a dog in heat. He was so close, too… When he felt Harley's pussy contracting around his rod and her sexy, frantic moans pled in his ears, he looked down and saw that she was manipulating her own clit. She rubbed it in fast circles, the swollen bud throbbing with pleasure. "Joker!" She screamed. "Mr. J!" Tears poured from her eyes. It felt too good… It was almost hard to believe.

Sweat beaded on his forehead from the exertion. She was so tight and so wet, he almost couldn't handle it. Finally, he felt the orgasm crash through his body and his seed spill into her as he came. He groaned gutturally as he forced himself into her one last time and she whimpered, feeling the thickness of his come and the softening of his cock inside of her, making her dizzy. She was drunk on him. "Mr. J…" She gasped.

"You… Are _such _a, uh… Naughty girl." He slipped out of her and tucked himself back into the suit before zipping it up quickly. "And now, baby…"

"Hm?" She moaned, dropping her legs to the floor and looking up at him with eyes full of adoration and satiation. He was so beautiful, his hair wet with sweat, his eyes bright and wild, chest heaving.

He leaned down and whispered hotly in her ear. "We've got places to go, and _people to see… _Let's do this again soon, _shall _we?"

"You want me to go?" She asked, frowning. She balanced herself on her elbows as she watched him stand up and walk to the door. He grabbed her valise and picked up the lanyard beside it, admiring it momentarily before he looked back up at her and grinned wolfishly.

"Oh, no, Harley. I definitely want you to _stay._" She was so confused as she sat up. He moved quickly, swiping the pass on the sensor.

"J, what —" He winked and stepped out and she scrambled from her spot on the floor, screaming at him. At the moment that she reached the door, it had slid shut and she angrily pounded against the door. "J! Open the door!" She screamed.

He smiled at her, walking up to the bars and whispered. "I'll see you _soon, _Harley Quinn."

"If you leave me here, I swear to God…"

He kissed her wildly through the slot between the bars and she growled against his mouth but was unable to pull away. She was too entranced by him, too wildly intoxicated and under his spell. "_Soon._"

***peaks around my mug* Don't be mad at me! He'll be back soon! **


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6**

It took fifteen minutes for the alarm to start. Harley laid collapsed and shaking in the corner of the Joker's cell, stripped naked and tears running down her cheeks. When the cell door opened, she heard people shouting, but didn't know what they were saying. She was lifted onto a gurney, wheeled from the cell, but she hardly processed any of it.

He left her there.

He'd _left _her there. How could he do that? Where was he going? Was he just using her to escape? Did he even want to sleep with her, or was he just manipulating her? She knew that wasn't the case. He'd escaped two days ago to come to her house… And then returned without anyone having a clue. He didn't need her to escape. Besides, if he'd wanted to get out so badly, why did he return in the first place? She didn't understand. Her head was spinning, her vision was blurry when she bothered to open her eyes and she couldn't hear anything but the pounding of her heart and the sound of her shaking, labored breaths. Was someone talking to her? Where were they taking her? Was she even _moving? _She really didn't know. The Joker's face flashed behind her eyelids, his smile, his scowl, his smirk… He was so beautiful.

And he left her there.

"Harley?" The voice was muted as though they were talking under water. "Harleen? Harleen, please respond…" Harley's head rolled to the side and she choked out a sobbed whimper. Suddenly she was cold and when her blurry, tear filled eyes rolled up to the sky she saw that she was outside. Someone said her name again… There were lights… Cops? Cops looking for J? She sobbed again, more tears falling down her red cheeks. No… No, they need to let him go. As much as she was hurt by his actions, she couldn't stand the thought of locking him up again. He deserved to go free.

"J," She gasped as she cried.

"Hey, she said something!"

"Sir, I need you to step back. No, please, I need you to step back. You can ride with us in the ambulance but we need to see her injuries."

"My God," A new, female voice said.

"Why was she up there?"

"_How _did she get up there?" She felt her body lurch as the gurney was lifted into the ambulance and rolled backwards. Harley felt straps holding her down by the arms, the legs, stomach. Her eyes fluttered closed and the moment the doors slammed closed, she fell into a dark, deep sleep.

"**Harley?" Her eyes flickered open and she hissed out through her teeth when a dull throbbing began in her head. **She knew immediately it was from when J slammed her head on the ground. Harley instinctively tried to sit up, but hands pressed to her shoulders. "Lay down. You shouldn't be up, yet," They said. Her eyes searched the room rapidly until she landed on the familiar face of the Commissioner.

"Commissioner Gordon," She croaked. "How long was I out?" She layed back down cooperatively but raised her hands to her head, rubbing at her eyes. She cringed when she saw an IV sticking out of her hand.

"It's the 23rd," He said. "Just after noon." Gordon sat back down in his chair, leaning forward and lacing his hands. Harley sighed loudly.

"I don't have a concussion, do I?" She asked, suddenly panicked by sleeping so long. It would've been irresponsible for the EMTs to let her sleep.

"No, no, your head injury is purely on the outside. I can imagine it hurts pretty bad, though," He said gruffly. Harley nodded in response, her fingers grazing the raised bruise on her scalp. "Ms. Quinzel, if you're awake enough, I do have some questions I need to ask you…" Harley felt her stomach churning at the thought. This was it. There was no way she could get around it, but she could sure as hell try. This is what she was made for anyway, thinking on her feet…

She swallowed. "I'm awake. Go ahead."

He cleared his throat uncomfortably as he flipped his notebook open. "What were you doing in the IT wing of the asylum?"

"I often go visit my old patient there after work. Edward Nigma? The Riddler? We worked together for a long while and Arkham knows and allows me to go up and see him every once in a while to check in on his process." She watched cautiously as Gordon scribbled down her response.

"So, if Nigma's cell is a complete other floor down… How did you end up in Solitary and inside the Joker's cell?"

"My finger slipped on the buttons and that's how I ended up on the top floor. As soon as I stepped out I knew I was in the wrong place when I saw all the high security patients. I was so disturbed and the doors were closed to the elevator I just ran…"

"Disturbed by what?"

"The patients were…" She paused uncomfortably. "Masturbating, cat calling me, throwing their feces. I had never been around those patients before." Her voice was quiet.

Gordon nodded in understanding. "I see. Continue," He said with a wave of his hand.

Harley stared at the ceiling in pain as she spoke the next words. "As soon as I got away from that room and was catching my breath, he spoke."

"What did he say?" The Commissioner asked quietly.

"_Harley… Is that you?_" She laughed breathlessly and helplessly as she stared away and a tear trickled down her cheek. "I don't know what made me step forward. I walked to his cell… I stood in front of the cell. The Joker walked up to the bars and when I was close… He grabbed my shirt collar through them, yanked me forward." She choked on another large amount of tears, hoping that she was convincing him. The tears were real, but not for the reasons he assumed. "He said he'd kill me right then and there if I didn't open the door. So I did."

"You didn't bother to try and get away?"

"I was in shock," She whispered. "I don't know what I was doing."

Gordon nodded. "Now if you could just give me a brief explanation of what exactly happened in the cell…" She could see his moustache twitch with his discomfort and knew this wasn't something fun to speak about on his end either.

Harley nodded, knowing that he assumed that it was rape and if they took a rape kit they would probably form the same assumption from how rough the damage was. He wasn't gentle and it didn't seem consensual although it was… She knew she needed to stop thinking about these things. It was making her ache in more comfortable, distracting ways. "He somehow got out of his straight jacket and grabbed me, throwing me into the ground… Hence the head wound." She winced for effect. "He was just playing with me for a few minutes, taunting me, throwing me around and then he kissed me." Gordon continued to write down her answers but she heard his sad sigh. "He ripped my clothes off," She whispered. "And sodomized me from the back before flipping me around and taking me from… There. He bit into his arm and made me drink his blood." Tears trickled down her cheeks. "And once he finished he grabbed my key pass and closed the doors with nothing more than a smile and wave."

"I see… Ms. Quinzel, we are going to do everything we can to find him. Until then, I think it might be a good idea for you to take some time off from work and I'd like to assign some police protection to your apartment if you're okay with that." She had to hold herself back from screaming no. Police protection? But… What if he came to visit her?

She shook her head limply. "I'll be fine. I may go stay up with my parents outside of town. Just for a little while."

Gordon nodded and tried to smile. "If I have any further questions I'll call and please feel free to call me anytime."

"Thank you," Harley whispered. Gordon smiled again and left the room quietly, leaving her alone with the subtle beeping of machines and a pleasurable throbbing between her thighs. She wondered how quickly she could get herself off if she tried… She swallowed, leaning over and burying her face in the pillow, hating herself for thinking so many things about J after he just fucked her and fucked her over. Honest tears soaked her pillow as she sobbed, her emotions tearing her in so many different directions.

Where was he?

**Hello again! Long time, no see! I'm so so so so sorry about how long it took to update. Hopefully the next post won't take so long. And will maybe be more exciting... (wink wink). Let me know what you thought and have a Merry Christmas!**

**- Chokes**


	7. Chapter 7

**chapter 7**

"Sweetheart, are you _sure _you don't want to come home for a bit?" Harley's mother asked over the phone and Harley sighed. She hadn't told her parents what exactly happened, only that she'd been attacked and the patient had escaped. They hadn't stopped asking her to come home since she left the hospital the previous day.

"I'm sure, mom. I can handle myself."

"Please be careful, Harley."

"I will," She said.

Her mother took a deep breath. "Alright, then. Well, your dad is just getting in from golf and I've got to get dinner on the table, so I'll talk to you later, okay, honey?" Harley smiled at the thought of her dad coming home from playing golf with the guys, just like he's done since she was a little girl.

"Sounds good, mom. Tell dad I love him for me."

"I will. Goodnight, sweetie." They both hung up simultaneously and Harley continued with her task — making amazing chicken soup. It was her speciality, and the best dish ever to make when you felt even slightly under the weather. She was _definitely _feeling under the weather tonight. The radio played softly in the background, some pop song from a few years back and she couldn't bring herself to dance to it, not feeling her normal peppy self. Instead, she inhaled the smell of cooking soup and tried to clear her head. After a few minutes of her thoughts flittering back to J every other second, she decided trying was not the way to get peace of mind. Instead, she made her way to the refrigerator where a half empty bottle of red wine waited for her indulgence. Harley didn't bother to pour a glass and instead popped out the cork and took a long swig straight from the bottle.

"Ah," She sighed. "Much better." A loud clank made her jump and the bottle crashed into the floor after slipping from her hand and she hissed, jumping back a foot to avoid stepping in the glass shards. "God_damn_it!" Sticky wine covered her bare feet and calves and she was about to grab a towel when she asked herself… What _was _that noise? Her heart steadily started to pound hard and she slowly turned to look at the balcony window from where the noise had originated. Did she want to know?

Of course she did.

Forgetting the giant mess on her floor and the burning soup, she slowly padded her way towards the sliding door and peered out, not seeing anything or anyone. Slight relief flooded through her, but the feeling that was making her hairs stand on edge didn't leave. Then she heard the clicking. Harley blinked and looked down, her lips parting when she saw the red plastic teeth chattering across the balcony.

_He's here._

Who else would it be?

She slid the door open and stepped out, picking up the teeth. A white note was taped to the bottom and she plucked it off, setting the slowly quieting toy down on the counter as she walked back into the apartment. In scrawled, dark handwriting, the words were written so hard that the paper tore in some places from under the pressure. Her stomach twisted, her vision blurring from the adrenaline and she gasped, turning to look back out the glass doors. She ran to the balcony and leaned over the edge, searching the horizon desperately, looking for him.

But he was gone.

A crippling sadness shot through her chest and she turned to go back into the house, her fingers sliding once more across the tiny note.

**HOPE YOUR HEAD FEELS BETTER SOON**


End file.
